seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country part 3
Malk just laughed from what he said. Zozo and Fea didn't. In fact, Fea grabbed one of her swords and pointed it at the mans throat. "Give Tack the cure, or I'll take him with you." Zozo didn't like the idea that she would kill the guy who could cure their poisoned captain. Tack, strangely took it well, not freaking out, but still eating. Zozo couldn't understand why he would keep on eating poison, shouldn't kill him? Malk, the poison chef, was still laughing his head off. "I'll get the cure. You keep your panties on!" He walked to the door, and about 10 seconds, he came back with a drink. He put it on the table, and looked at Tack. "Here is the cure to the poison. Drink it. I promise 100% the drink is not poison at all." Zozo took his honesty with a grain of salt, but Tack drank it anyway. When he was done, he smiled. "I'M CURED!" Malk stared at Tack... And just laughed again. "Yep. The old poison is gone. Now your poisoned again!" Tack, Fea, and Zozo looked at the crazy man, and had their mouths gaping. Zozo finally spoke. "DIDN'T YOU SAY THE DRINK WASN'T POISON!" "The drink wasn't. The glass was however, was covered in tons of snake venom. You now have 2 minutes, before you are paralyzed for all your life." Tack finally panicked this time. "GET ME THE CURE!" "GOT IT! UKEN!" A boy came out of the door, holding a huge plate that had a huge dead red snake. He looked actually nice, and was pretty short. He also wore a chef suit. "Got it boss. Here's the cure." Tack looked at the snake, and was about to eat it when Fea stopped him. "Tack, wait. Chef... Is this snake poison?" "No." "The plate?" "No." "Is their even a little bit poison about this dish, or anything it is around?" "No." "Tack... Eat." Tack did eat it. He ate it in 10 seconds, even though it was as big as his body. When he was finished, he just yawned, and smiled. "This was... The best thing I ever ate." Malk, the crazy chef, at this point, just smiled without laughing. "Good. I hope you like it. Now, that will be 1,000,000 ." Tack stopped, and looked at him. "1... 1 million?" "Yep." Zozo got up from the table, and scowled at Malk. "HEY! Didn't you say it was free?" "The first dish was. The water costed 10,000 , and the snake costed 90,000 . If you can't pay... You can eat the defects in the trash. The poison is usually too strong to give to people, and would poison the earth if we were to bury it, so we keep it in the fridge. If you eat all the poison, you can pay off the debt. I will warn you, the goose I gave you? Minor stuff compared to the weak stuff in it." Before Fea and Zozo could argue more, the door behind them burst open. When they turned around, they saw the guy earlier, being much paler, and next to him was an even bigger guy. He was bald, and had plenty of scars on his face. In his hands, was a huge axe. He was licking his lips. "You made fun of one of my crewmen chef. So now... I'm going to chop that head off." Malk just rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. His assistant went in the kitchen. "Don't even try begging chef. I will chop that little head off, and use it for a figure head on my ship. You know who I am?" The boy came back, with two rather long knifes. He handed them to Malk, who smiled when he held them. "I'm Dor. Yeah, THE DOR. 'Figure head' Dor, the man worth 8 million and nearly as infamous as Reck. In fact, maybe I should make him my next figure head, after you. Are you ready?" "Yes." In an instant, he was at the door, holding his knifes, with the captain having his clothes torn in multiple pieces. In the next second, he jumped in the air, and kicked the pirate in the face. The captain hit the floor, and was defeated in a snap. This made even Tack raise an eyebrow, and the pirate who was with his captain ran at that point. Malk turned around to see his customers, and looked at his knifes. "So... Do you want to argue some more?" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc